Encuentro
by evi.lxh
Summary: Una historia de como se reencuentran nuestros protagonistas, one-shot LightxHope, VanillexFang, SnowxSerah y NoelxYuul espero que les guste c:


Han pasado casi 2 años desde que Lightning había llegado a este mundo, al comienzo le costo un poco adaptarse, pero no tanto como esperaba. Y no solo se ha adaptado al nuevo ambiente, sino también a sus nuevas emociones, el no ser tan fría y distante con las personas que la rodean. Tiene un buen trabajo y también estudiaba, se llevo bien con sus compañeros, pero tampoco es que sean amigos muy cercanos. Sus amigos, quienes pelearon junto a ella contra Bhunivelze, no ha sabido nada de ellos aun, los ha intentado buscar, pero sin mucho éxito, solo había sabido de su hermana Serah. El día en que Light vio a su hermana no pudo contener las lagrimas de felicidad, se sentía muy aliviada de ver que estaba perfectamente; Se encontraron después de unos meses de haber llegado, en Alemania, Light fue allí por cosas de trabajo y al terminarlo se fue a una librería que le habían recomendado, en ese lugar se vieron, Serah estaba comprando unos libros para niños; Light se le acercó y quedaron de frente, Serah levantó la cabeza para encontrar a su hermana mayor mirándola con cara de sorpresa, ella fue la primera en reaccionar dejando de lado el libro que estaba viendo y se abalanzó sobre su Light para abrazarla fuertemente mientras corrían lagrimas por sus mejillas, esta correspondió el abrazo y lloró también. Se pasaron la tarde hablando sobre lo que han hecho desde que llegaron e intercambiaron direcciones para poder escribirse, Light dijo que mejor se escribían por correo electrónico y ambas se rieron. Desde entonces solo ha vuelto a ver a su hermana menor 2 veces y la ultima fue hace casi un año, ambos encuentros han sido algo breves.  
Light tenía el día libre, por lo tanto pasó la mañana limpiando su casa para luego sentarse en el sofá para relajarse un poco leyendo, pero recordó que le enviarían una carta con información sobre un trabajo que debía hacer, así que bajó al para recoger el correo. Cuando volvió a su departamento notó que había tomado dos sobres; uno era sobre la información que había pedido, pero el otro cuando lo vio con detención le dio un vuelco en el corazón y estomago. Era de Serah, era primera vez que le mandaba una carta ya que solían mandarse mails. Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer:

"Mi querida hermana Lightning (aun que ahora haz vuelto a ser Claire):  
Me alegra poder escribirte, sé que estas bien, seguramente trabajando mucho y tratando de buscar a nuestros amigos, si acerté no es por que te este espiando o algo así, simplemente siendo tú, no puede ser de otra manera. Te escribo por dos razones; la primera es para decirte que estoy bien junto a Snow, nos encontramos pasados unos días después de la ultima vez que nos vimos, me sentí muy feliz de verle; la segunda es para invitarte a nuestra boda, nos ha costado pero hemos encontrado a todos nuestros amigos, así que todos asistirán y será una gran reunión. Nos casaremos allá, en París, ya sabes la "cuidad del amor", abajo te dejo la dirección y cuando será.  
Otra cosa que quiero anunciarte en esta carta es que seras mi Dama de Honor, bueno si aceptas claro, me lo confirmas cuando nos veamos en la boda ¿si?. Eso es todo por ahora, anhelo mucho poder verte de nuevo y esta vez quedarnos juntas, ya que nos quedaremos a vivir allá.  
Con mucho amor tu hermanita Serah.  
PD: ven vestida de forma normal, nada extravagante."

Cuando Light terminó de leer la carta, no lo podía creer, su hermana se iba a casar y ella sería la madrina, y que por fin se iba a casar con el idiota de Snow, al menos la a cuidado bien durante todo este tiempo. Miro el pie de la pagina y vió que la boda sería en solo una semana más. La última petición de Serah le pareció extraña, ya que es muy normal que uno se vista de manera elegante para una boda, "que rayos se le pasará por la cabeza a esos dos" pensó.  
Así transcurrió una semana, que a Light le pareció meses, solo quería volver a ver a su hermana y a sus amigos, Fang, Vanille, Sazh, Noel, Hope... Hope. Por alguna razón se inquietó al pensar en él, algo nerviosa; no, se sentía así por verlos a todos no solo a ese niño, aun que no sabía si aun era uno.  
Cuando salió de su departamento para dirigirse al lugar de la boda era casi las 5, tardó unos 20 minutos en llegar al lugar ya que no estaba muy lejos. Entró al lugar y fue guiada hasta una habitación por una joven que no conocía, al entrar vio a su hermana menor en un sencillo pero muy lindo traje de novia, le estaban arreglando el pelo. Serah se da vuelta y se levanta de golpe para salir corriendo hacia donde estaba Light parada, mirándola.  
-¡Light! -gritó Serah con alegría y unas lagrimas en los ojos -¡Has venido!, me alegra tanto verte, ¡que felicidad!, no has cambiado nada, bueno tu cara... es más relajada, feliz, supongo.  
-También estoy feliz de volver a verte, muy feliz -le respondió con una gran sonrisa -Y por cierto, como mencionaste en tu carta, soy Claire ahora; y con gusto seré tu dama de honor.  
-Cierto, me costará acostumbrarme un poco, así que ten paciencia ¿si? -le sonrió de vuelta Serah -¡Que bien! me hace increíblemente feliz que aceptes, ¡Oh! por cierto, debes ir a la habitación de al lado, debes cambiarte  
-¿Cambiarme?, ¿de que hablas?  
-¿De verdad piensas que dejaré que mi dama de honor este vestida así como andas tú?  
-Bueno pero dijiste que debía venir con ropa normal  
-Sip, porque nosotras te escogimos el vestido por ti  
-Oh ya veo, espera... dijiste ¿nosotras?  
En ese momento se abre la puerta que daba a otra habitación de golpe y aparece Fang seguida de Vanille  
-¡Light!, que bueno es volver a verte -se le acercó con rapidez Vanille para abrazarla  
-Si, es bueno volver a verlas -respondió Light dando un pequeño abrazo a Vanille, lo que provocó sorpresa en las otras 3 jóvenes  
-¿Al llegar te golpeaste la cabeza o algo? -preguntó Fang con sarcasmo  
-Muy graciosa, por cierto soy Claire ahora.  
-Hey, no esperes a que nos acostumbremos a llamarte así tan fácilmente, sunshine -se rió Fang  
-Me parece bien que cambiaras de esa manera -le dijo feliz Vanille  
-Bueno chicas luego seguiremos hablando deben ir a cambiarse, para luego volver aquí y arreglarse el pelo y maquillarse, así que mejor que nos apresuremos -les ordenó Serah  
Y con eso Light, Vanille y Fang se dirigieron a la habitación contigua para ponerse sus vestidos. Cuando Light vio su vestido quedó un poco cloqueada, era sencillo de color rosa muy oscuro y con escote, de solo pensar que debía ponerse algo así la hacia ponerse nerviosa. Fang notó esto así que obviamente aprovecho la oportunidad para molestar un poco.  
-Con el rojo que tienes en la cara ahora se verá aun mejor el vestido -se burló  
-¿De verdad debo usar esto? -preguntó Light algo avergonzada  
-Jamás pensé que vería a Light sonrojada, ah cierto Claire -comentó Vanille  
-No te acostumbres -bromeó Light de vuelta  
-Bueno deja de mirarlo tanto y cámbiate, no tienes opción, debes usarlo o Serah se enojara -le dijo Fang -Y debo decir que ella enojada, asusta tanto como tú, definitivamente es de familia -se rió Vanille  
-Si, ya lo sé -respondió Light  
Las 3 se cambiaron hablando sobre diferentes cosas. Así Light se enteró de que Fang y Vanille aparecieron en Holanda, se encontraron después de 2 semanas allí, en una plaza. Ambas han estado viviendo juntas desde entonces. Fang trabaja de guardia en un pub y Vanille en un jardín infantil. También supo que gracias a los contactos de Snow pudieron encontrar a todos. Él y Serah vivían en Alemania, ella era profesora y él, bueno, hacia de todo, no le faltaba que hacer. Sazh y su hijo llegaron a Filipinas. Hope fue el más difícil de encontrar, ya que al parecer viaja mucho a diferentes piases, no saben nada más de él.  
Light se preguntaba como un niño podía viajar tan libremente, lo cual le empezó a preocupar; sabía de sobra que Hope era auto-suficiente, maduro y cuidadoso, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse de esa manera.  
Cuando las 3 mujeres estuvieron listas con sus vestidos fueron a la habitación donde estaba Serah para arreglarse el pelo y maquillarse. Para Light y Fang fue verdadera molestia, mientras que para Vanille y Serah estaban muy entretenidas hablando de que color les quedaba mejor y burlándose de las otras dos.  
Cuando por fin estuvieron lista, después de casi una hora, Light, Fang y Vanille se dirigieron al lugar donde se haría la ceremonia; Serah tendría que esperar dentro un poco más.  
Estando ya en el lugar, Light se sorprendió de lo hermoso que estaba todo, los adornos, el altar, las sillas; todo. No habían muchas personas, pero reconoció algunos rostros, como los chicos de NORA que estaban con Snow hablando, este vio a Lightning y se acercó.  
-¡Cuñada! -le gritó Snow con alegría -es bueno verte.  
-No soy tu cuñada -respondió automáticamente Light -...  
-No puedo creer que digas eso cuando me falta solo un poco más de una hora para estar casado con tu hermana -se rió Snow  
-Lo dije por costumbre -le casi sonrió de vuelta -espero que trates bien a Serah y la cuides mucho por mi  
-Por supuesto, lo haré sin importar como -respondió Snow con su tono típico de héroe  
-Más te vale, sino yo misma me encargare de hacerte pedazos  
-Jajaja, claro, por cierto seras la dama de honor ¿verdad? -quiso saber Snow con cierto tono de preocupación  
-¿Crees que me negaría a esa petición de Serah? -preguntó Light con un tono que decía que la respuesta era obvia  
-Supongo que tienes razón, pero quería asegurarme para que no pasara otra vez -dijo más relajado  
-¿A que te refieres?, ¿le pidieron a alguien más ser la dama de honor y los rechazaron? -Light se sintió algo herida de saber que su hermana le había pedido a alguien más ser la dama de honor antes que a ella  
-No exactamente, mi caballero de honor original me rechazó, dijo que era posible que se atrasara o incluso que no llegara a la ceremonia sino que solo a la fiesta que hay después, así que tuve que pedirle a Gadot que lo fuera.  
-Ahh, ya veo -suspiró Light con alivio por saber que no era la segunda opción -¿y a quien...  
En ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba que iba a comenzar la boda  
-Ya va a empezar vamos Light, tengo que estar adelante -le gritó Snow quien salió corriendo hacia el altar  
Todos estaban listo cuando entró Serah, luciendo radiante y muy hermosa. Light iba a ser quien la fuese a dejar al altar, ya que no tenían padres. Mientras caminaban hacia delante, ella solo pensaba en lo linda que estaba su hermana pequeña y lo orgullosa que se sentía de esta. Cuando se la entregó a Snow no pudo evitar reírse mentalmente por la cara de idiota enamorado que tenia, y se dirigió a su lugar.  
Después de un tiempo, los votos, el "acepto" de ambos y el beso, por fin ya todo había terminado. Todos se dirigieron a mirar a los novios partir en una limusina que habían arrendado. Light se reunió con Fang y Vanille, cuando iban saliendo sintieron una bocina y se voltearon para saber quien era, se encuentran con la sorpresa que era Sazh y Dajh.  
-Hey chicas ¿quieren que las lleve? -preguntó Sazh  
-Hola Sazh, tanto tiempo sin verte -le saludo Vanille con su típica sonrisa y alegría.  
-Subiremos si prometes que es gratis -se rió Fang  
-¿Como crees que les cobraría?, estas loca -se rió Sazh también -¿acaso es así como me ven?  
-Por supuesto que no -le dijo Light, quien abrió la puerta para que subieran las demás - hola Dajh  
-Hola señorita Lightning -respondió el pequeño con cortesía  
-Mi nombre de ahora es Claire - corrigió Light con igual cortesía  
-Oh, de acuerdo, señorita Claire  
-Wauu, le has enseñado muy bien Sazh -le felicitó Vanille  
-Por supuesto, es todo un caballerito -respondió con orgullo  
-¿Como va la vida en Filipinas? - preguntó Fang  
-Pues era buena, no me quejo  
-¿Era? -preguntó Vanille  
-Sip, nos vendremos a vivir a Francia también -dijo feliz -así podremos estar todos juntos  
-Que felicidad, estaremos todos juntos de nuevo -casi gritó Vanille  
-¿Todos?, ¿Ustedes también? -preguntó Light  
-Cierto, no te lo habíamos mencionado -le contestó Fang -Vanille y yo también nos quedaremos en Francia  
-Vaya que sorpresa -dijo la peligrosa sorprendida  
-Ya llegamos -anunció Sazh  
Era un lugar muy lindo, tenia un gran jardín con piscina, el interior era amplio, el salón central era redondo. Ya habían llegado algunas personas antes, estaban varias personas que Light no conocía y que estaban felicitando a los novios. Después de unos 15 minutos, todos se habían calmado un poco así que los novios estaban libres ahora para acercarse y así se juntó casi todo el grupo.  
-¡Felicidades! -gritaron Vanille, Dajh y Sazh, Light y Fang los felicitaron igualmente pero sin gritar  
-Jeje, gracias chicos, es bueno que estemos todos juntos de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempo -dijo Snow con entusiasmo  
-Pero lo que dices tiene 2 fallas genio; uno, en los viejos tiempos estaríamos peleando contra algo, y definitivamente nadie quiere algo como eso ahora; y dos, no está Hope -le sentenció Fang  
-Es cierto, ¿Hope aún no llega? -preguntó preocupada Vanille. A Light le dio un vuelco en el corazón, que Hope aun no llegase la ponía muy inquieta, había estado pensando en eso prácticamente desde que había llegado a la iglesia.  
-¿De que hablan?, Hope ya estuvo aquí -dijo Serah algo confundida  
-¿Qué, enserio? -pregunto Light, un poco alterada, sin querer estarlo  
-¿Y donde esta ahora? -preguntó Sazh  
-Si, fue uno de los primeros en llegar, nos felicitó y nos quedamos hablando un poco, luego le pedimos si nos podía traer una ropa que se nos quedo, ya que nos gustaría estar más cómodos -respondió Serah  
-No debe tardar en llegar -aseguró Snow  
-¡Hey! tanto tiempo sin verlos chicos -dijo una voz a la que todos se voltearon a ver, era Noel y Yuul.  
-¡Noel, Yuul! -casi gritó Serah al verlos  
-Felicidades por su boda, serán muy felices -dijo Yuul amablemente  
-Muchas gracias, pero no seas tan formal, todos somos viejos amigos -le sonrió Snow  
-Es cierto, debes relajarte, nadie muerde, ya ni siquiera nuestra Lightning o mejor dicho Claire Farron -se burló Fang, todos se rieron incluso la misma Light  
-Bueno este es un regalo de nuestra parte, Sr. y Sra. Villiers -dijo Noel entregando el regalo  
-Gracias, pero de hecho es Sr. y Sra. Farron -corrigió Serah  
-¡¿Qué?! -preguntaron todos a la vez  
-No pienso renunciar a mi apellido, así que Snow decidió cambiar el suyo -contesto con firmeza Serah  
-Definitivamente es de familia -le susurró Fang en el oído a Vanille, quien soltó una risita  
-¿Donde han estado viviendo? -preguntó Snow  
-En japón, buen país, aun que algo estrictos -contesto Noel -pero ahora viviremos aquí, como habíamos decidido todos  
-¿Todos decidieron venir a vivir a Francia?, explíquenme el porque -exigió Lightning  
-Queríamos estar todos cerca, eso es todo -respondió Sazh  
-Estar unidos para siempre -agregó Vanille -amigos para siempre  
-Si -le apoyó Serah, Snow y Fang  
-Ya veo, y ¿por que no me lo dijeron? -preguntó la ex soldado  
-Queríamos que fuese sorpresa -le dijo Serah  
-Aja, y ¿de quien fue la idea? -Light pensó que sería de su hermana  
-De Hope -respondieron todos a la vez  
-¿De Hope?  
-Bueno es hora del Vals ¿no creen? -anunció Snow  
Y con esto todos despejaron el lugar para formar un circulo alrededor de los novios, quienes se pusieron en el centro del salón. Comenzaron a bailar, luego otras parejas se les unieron, Noel sacó a Yuul, Vanille arrastró a la fuerza a Fang y Sazh le enseñaba a Dajh. Light se sintió algo extraña, en ese momento se sintió algo sola, todos tenían su pareja, menos ella. Se dio un golpe mental por pensar en tonterías como esa, pero aún así le hacia falta...  
-Parece que te falta un compañero ¿no? -dijo una voz gentil, cálida y que conocía pero no podía identificar de quien era hasta que se volteo.  
-Hola -fue todo lo que pudo decir. En contra de lo que había pensado, Hope, definitivamente, no era un niño. Ahora estaba más alto que ella, el mirarlo hacia arriba era raro, lo había visto crecer desde Valhala, pero tenerlo enfrente era diferente, por completo. Se notaba que se mantenía en buen estado físico, que ya no era un niño delgado. Pese a que físicamente era diferente a lo que ella recordaba, había algo que aun era igual, sus ojos, seguían siendo amables, cálidos, brillantes, de un hermoso color verde acuoso. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado, lo mucho que lo quería ver. Light se tuvo que abofetear mentalmente por segunda vez en esa noche para poner atención y no quedar en blanco de nuevo -has vuelto, Serah nos dijo que fuiste a buscar ropa que se les había quedado  
-Así es, acabo de regresar, vengo de la habitación donde Snow me dijo que les dejara la ropa -contesto Hope -por cierto, debo decirte que estabas muy hermosa en la ceremonia  
-¿Me viste?, bueno me refiero a que viste la ceremonia, ¿cuando llegaste?, nadie te vio -le pregunto Light  
-Bueno, llegue justo cuando comenzó, cuando ibas a la mitad de camino para dejar a Serah con Snow, en ese momento muchos entraron, debe ser por eso que nadie me notó -le explico Hope -Sabía que pasaría algo así, por eso le dije a Snow que no podía ser su caballero de honor, aun que tenia muchas ganas de serlo  
-Espera, entonces ¿eras tu el que rechazo a Snow? -Light se sorprendió de lo que escucho  
-Si, bueno no le gusto que le haya dicho que no iba a poder serlo, pero le prometí que sería el padrino de su primer hijo o hija que tuviese -dijo alegre  
-Espera, se acaban de casar y ¿ya están pensando en hijos?  
-jajaja si, es normal Light, están enamorados -se rió Hope -cuando lo estas solo piensas en que harás el resto de tu vida con esa persona  
-¿A sí? -preguntó, en ese momento Light, se imaginó casándose y teniendo hijos, siendo muy feliz al lado de... ¿Hope?, ¿era a él quien veía en su futuro imaginario? - ¿y tu como sabes?, ¿no me digas que estas enamorado? -se rió  
-Q-que cosas dices -le reprochó sonrojado, desviando la mirada nervioso, por coincidencia Vanille y Fang llegaron al lugar donde estaba mirando Hope -no es nada de eso  
-Ya veo, así que es Vanille -Light había seguido con la mirada hacia donde estaba viendo Hope y vio a Vanille, esto le dolió, saber que Hope estaba enamorado de ella -deberías decírselo, aun que te recomiendo que no se lo digas cuando Fang este cerca  
-Light... no es Vanille de quien estoy enamorado -dijo serio, él notó que Light había cambiado de expresión, que le había dolido de algún modo pensar que estaba enamorado de Vanille. Definitivamente ahora era más fácil leer a Light  
-¿A no?, entonces ¿por qué miraste hacía donde estaba ella?  
-Simple coincidencia, nada más -le sonrió  
-Entonces ¿si estas enamorado? ¿de quien?-siguió insistiendo  
-Por el momento, es secreto -le sonrió Hope  
-De acuerdo... sabes, es raro verte, de cerca, como adulto, pensé que te volvería a ver como un niño  
-Bueno mi forma de niño era solo temporal, pero te comprendo, para mi también es extraño verte hacía abajo y no hacía arriba como siempre, pero lo prefiero de esta manera  
-¿Por qué? -preguntó con curiosidad  
-Porque así, no me pareces tan inalcanzable -se demoró en contestar, cuando lo hizo, se sonrojo levemente, pero estaba serio  
-¿Inalcanzable?, ¿así es como me veías?  
-Si, eras casi una diosa la ultima vez que nos vimos, ¿recuerdas?  
-Es imposible olvidar todo eso -respondió con pesar Light, con dolor  
-Me pasa lo mismo, me cuesta mucho no pensar en todo lo ocurrido -la conversación se volvió sombría  
-Lo siento, no te salve a tiempo, por mi culpa, sufriste bajo el poder de Bhunivelze -se disculpó  
-¡No fue tu culpa Light!, fue culpa de Bhunivelze, por favor no te sigas culpando, tu nos salvaste, me salvaste -le dijo con una mirada de suplica -por favor no te tortures a ti misma  
-Gracias Hope, por estar a mi lado hasta el final -le dijo agradecida  
-Aun no es el final ¿sabes? -le contesto -aún no se termina, pero si no te molesta, estaré contigo hasta que si lo sea  
-Hope -Las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Light -quédate conmigo, ya es suficiente de sufrimiento, de peleas, de intentar estar siempre por mi cuenta, no quiero nada de eso  
-Entonces no habrá nada de eso, lo prometo, ahora yo te protegeré de todo lo que te hace daño -Hope se acerca a Light y la abraza fuertemente -no me iré de tu lado  
-Pero, no quiero que hagas esto por que lo debes hacer o porque me debes compensar o no se, no quiero qu...  
-No lo hago por que deba o porque sienta que tengo que compensarte -la suelta para tomar su cara con sus manos, de manera suave pero firme, y sus ojos se encuentran -lo hago porque eso quiero, porque es lo que más deseo en este mundo, y en el anterior también -dijo esto ultimo con una risa  
-¿Eso significa que soy yo de quien estas enamorado? -le preguntó sonrojada, pero el no quería contestar así que se puso sería -dime la verdad Hope, si vas a estar conmigo para siempre, no podemos mentirnos  
-No te he mentido -le contesto rápidamente, luego hubo un pequeño silencio -si, eres tu de quien he estado enamorado, desde hace más de mil años  
-Eso es mucho tiempo  
-Pero, no el suficiente -le contesto serió -que hay de ti, ¿que sientes por mi?  
-Siento mucho más de lo que puedo explicar, pero principalmente amor, también te amo Hope Estheim  
-Uff, he esperado todo un milenio para oir eso -dijo sonrió con una gran sonrisa  
-Entonces, ¿Prometes estar conmigo para siempre Hope?  
-Lo prometo, Light  
-Mmmh -miró de manera extraña a Hope  
-¿Que ocurre? -pregunto realmente preocupado  
-Hay algo mal con esa promesa -le dijo sonriendo -mi nombres es Claire Farron  
-Jajajaja -se rieron los dos durante un momento  
-De acuerdo, prometo estar contigo para siempre Claire -dijo seriamente -¿mejor?  
-Si, mejor -le sonrio. Ambos se acercaron más hasta que la punta de sus narices se topaban -te amo  
-Yo también te amo -le respondio y se besaron suavemente. Fueron lentamente subiendo la intensidad del beso, hasta que se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire. Después de romper el beso, Hope abrazo a Claire contra su pecho.  
-Por cierto, también me gusta más tu forma adulta -le dijo colocando una mano en su pecho y tocando su pectoral y la otra tocando los músculos de su brazo, lo que provocó que el joven se pusiera muy rojo -jajajaja  
-No te rías de mi -le dijo Hope, con esto le sujeto por la cadera para acercarla más a él y le recorrió la espalda suavemente con sus manos, lo que hizo que la cara de ella se volviese de un color rojo -no eres la única que puede sacar ventaja de ello.  
-Hope Estheim te advierto que si continuas, no respondo por mis acciones -le amenazó  
-Bien, bien -la soltó y la abrazo cariñosamente por detrás -Oye, pensaba que si nos casamos... ¿tendré que cambiarme yo el apellido?  
-Eso tenlo por seguro -le contesto amenazante -las Farron no nos doblegamos  
-Eso me temía -se rió Hope -bueno de todas formas me gusta tu apellido, sabes que ambos podemos conservar nuestros apellidos y que a nuestros hijos podemos escoger cual va primero ¿no?  
-No lo sabia -le sonrió -en ese caso puedes conservar tu apellido, pero nuestros hijos llevaran el mio primero  
-Si, eso ya me lo imaginaba -Hope notó que ya no estaban tocando vals, sino que música más actual bailable -vamos a bailar  
-¿Qué?, sabes que no bailo  
-Oye, acabo de renunciar a que mis hijos lleven mi apellido, por lo menos acepta bailar conmigo ¿no?  
-Bien, pero no te quejes luego de que piso tus pies  
-Descuida, te enseñaré a bailar  
Ambos fueron a donde estaban los demás bailando, todos se reunieron y bailaron. Ya siendo cerca de medianoche, la mayoría de los invitados se habían ido, solo quedaban ellos, quienes se quedaron a hablar de sus vidas durante esos 2 años sin verse.  
-¿Que hay de ti Hope? ¿que haz estado haciendo? -pregunto Noel  
-Pues he viajado mucho, primero llegué a Canadá, un hermoso país por cierto, luego me fui a latinoamerica , después recorrí parte de Europa, antes de venir a Francia estaba en Dinamarca  
-Tu si que no has perdido el tiempo ¿no? -le sonrió Fang  
-jaja supongo que no  
-Además de venir a vivir a Francia ¿que más piensan hacer? -le preguntó a los demás Light  
-Pues no lo he pensado, además de conseguir empleo y estar con Dajh, mmh con eso estoy bien y feliz -contestó Sazh  
-¿Donde está él por cierto? -preguntó Vanille  
-Durmiendo en un cuarto al final de ese pasillo  
-Pues yo esperaré hasta ser mayor de edad y poder casarme con Noel -respondió sonriendo Yuul -y estudiar Historia  
-B-bueno como dijo Yuul, esperar para casarnos -dice Noel sonrojado -y quiero estudiar artes marciales  
-Yo estoy aprendiendo a hacer diferentes tragos y quiero trabajar en eso -les contó Fang -y eso de casarme... no sé  
-¡Pero yo me quiero casar! -le chilló Vanille poniendo una cara enojada  
-¿Y que tengo que ver yo con eso? -le preguntó Fang completamente roja  
-Pues que me quiero casar contigo tontita -le contestó Vanille  
-Ya que -suspiró Fang. Los demás se rieron y la molestaron -¿que hay de ti? Claire  
-Yo... terminaré de estudiar, y bueno -hizo una pausa, se sonrojó para luego continuar -me casaré y tendré hijos que llevarán el apellido Farron  
-Por mi parte terminaré de estudiar ciencias, me casaré y tendré hijos que llevarán el apellido Farron -se rió Hope  
-Espera un momento, o sea que ustedes dos... ¿desde cuando están juntos? -preguntó Snow muy confundido  
-Desde hace una hora más o menos -le dijo su cuñada  
-Claire Farron, nuestra pedofila número uno -se burló Fang -Tienes suerte que tenga el cuerpo de un adulto por que sino se les haría un poco difícil el intentar tener hijos, o raro al menos  
-Bueno Fang, pero de hecho yo soy mayor que Claire ahora, yo tengo 26 y ella 23  
-No arruines la diversión, niño -se rió Fang  
Así trancurrió la noche, estre bromas, risas y recuerdos, después de casi 3 horas hablando todos se fueron a dormir.  
Una semana después Snow y Serah se fueron de luna de miel al caribe; Fang y Vanille se fueron a Holanda para empacar sus cosas y enviarlas Francia; Sazh fue a buscar trabajo, ya que se había mudado hace 4 días atrás; Noel y Yuul terminaban los papeles para poder seguir sus estudios en Francia, se mudaron el día anterior; Hope y Claire buscaban un nuevo departamento, uno más grande y cómodo para ambos, se casarían dentro de 4 meses.

FIN


End file.
